How I First Knew You
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Kira-kira mungkin seperti inilah awal aku mengenal chunin baik hati itu. -Kakashi


**Note: Cerita ini berdasarkan sudut pandang dari Hatake Kakashi.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku kira mungkin selamanya akan berada di _Anbu_, menangani kasus berat secara rahasia. Menerima mandat langsung dari _Hokage_, atau bersiap dengan misi yang diberi aturan bahwa apapun yang terjadi misi adalah yang utama. _Anbu_ memiliki aturan yang ketat, kami tidak segan-segan mengorbankan salah satu anggota demi terlaksananya misi. Resiko menjadi seorang _Anbu_, apalagi jika kau adalah pimpinannya.

Ya, lagipula tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik selain menyelesaikan misi atau bertarung sampai darah penghabisan.

Setidaknya hingga hari itu.

Sarutobi-_sama_ tiba-tiba menarikku dari jajaran _Anbu_ dan memindahkanku sebagai _Jonin_ elit. Beliau menugaskanku untuk membimbing _genin_-_genin_ muda yang baru saja lulus dari akademi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Sarutobi-_sama_ tiba-tiba memindahkan posisiku, tetapi aku juga tak mau membantah.

Sejak hari itu, banyak sekali lulusan _genin_ yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi bawahanku. Sayang, dari sekian banyaknya _genin_ yang mengikuti tes, tidak ada satu kelompokpun yang mengerti maksudku. Lalu semua orang mengenalku sebagai _jonin_ keras yang tak pernah meluluskan muridnya.

Hari itu ketika aku kembali ditugaskan untuk membimbing _genin_ baru atas perintah Sarutobi-_sama_, para _chunin_ yang tidak begitu mengenalku saling berbisik khawatir ketika anggota tim 7 berada di bawah asuhanku.

"Apa yang dipikirkan Hokage-_sama_, bukankah Kakashi terkenal tidak pernah meluluskan _genin_ asuhannya?"

"Apakah Hokage-_sama_ mau menghancurkan masa depan Naruto?"

Kira-kira kalimat-kalimat seperti itulah yang ku dengar.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Salah satu _genin_ yang akan berada di bawah asuhanku. Siapapun yang tahu kejadian 12 tahun silam pasti mengenal anak itu. Aku tidak terlau berharap bahkan dengan tim ini.

Tapi, ternyata aku salah.

Mereka adalah anak-anak pertama yang melanggar aturanku. Bahkan ketika aku memperingati mereka dengan keras dan sok seram, mereka masih berani melanggarnya saat aku tak ada.

Benar-benar luar biasa.

Sejujurnya, aku sangat bahagia. Ku rasa, keputusanku tentang tes ini memang tepat.

Dan begitulah segalanya berlalu. Sasuke dan Naruto selalu bertengkar, mereka adalah _rival_ sejati tapi juga saling peduli. Meski cukup merepotkan, entah mengapa aku tetap saja senang dengan semua kegiatan mereka.

Saat misi mengawal seorang tukang kayu bernama Tazuna di _Nami_ _no_ _Kuni_, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura menunjukkan kerjasama tim yang sangat mengagumkan. Misi yang seharusnya _rank_-C naik tingkat menjadi _rank_-B karena adanya pertarungan.

Beruntung, dua penjahat dari _Kirigakure_ itu berhasil dikalahkan, yang juga disadarkan oleh kata-kata Naruto. Bahkan, jembatan besar itu dinamai dengan nama Naruto.

Setelah misi itu, adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya.

Umino Iruka. _Chunin_ biasa yang merupakan guru akademi yang juga merangkap sebagai bawahan khusus _Hokage_. Aku tahu beberapa hal tentangnya. Orang-orang tidak pernah menyebutkan seberapa hebat dia dalam pertarungan dan hanya selalu menyanjung-nyanjung tentang betapa baik hatinya _chunin_ itu.

Hokage-_sama_ seringkali berjalan-jalan dengannya dan meminta pendapatnya untuk segala sesuatu.

Aku pertama kali berbicara dengannya ketika menyerahkan laporan misi setelah kembali dari _Nami_ _no_ _Kuni_. Biasanya, ketika orang lain yang berjaga, aku hanya akan menyerahkan dan langsung pulang begitu saja. Tapi dia berbeda. Orang-orang sekelas _chunin_ atau ninja yang tak terlalu dekat denganku sangat jarang mengajakku bicara. Tapi ia berbeda.

"Baiklah, laporan misinya sudah ku terima. _Arigatou_." katanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"_A_-_ano_, apa Naruto bisa bergaul dengan baik bersama teman-temannya?"

Aku yang hendak pergi mendadak berbalik. Iruka menggaruk pipi tan-nya yang merona juga tersenyum canggung.

"Ya, memang awalnya agak merepotkan tapi semakin hari mereka semakin berkembang."

"Aaah... Begitukah? Syukurlah. _Arigatou_, Kakashi-_san_."

Aku tersenyum. "Tenang saja, mereka aman dibawah asuhanku."

Kami saling tersenyum. Ngomong-ngomong ini juga pertama kalinya dia tersenyum padaku. Aku terkekeh di balik masker. Benar kata orang-orang, wajah Iruka memancarkan aura 'baikhati' yang berkilauan. Sangat-sangat bertolak belakang denganku.

Mungkin itu awal yang cukup bagus antara aku dengan Iruka. Namun tak bertahan lama. Hari itu ketika Hokage-_sama_ mengumumkan tentang ujian _chunin_ dan siapa saja _genin_ yang direkomendasikan, aku membuatnya terluka dengan perkataanku.

Sebagai _genin_ yang baru lulus dari akademi, kami diberi pilihan lebih dulu untuk menentukan apakah akan merekomendasikan mereka atau tidak, dan seperti yang diduga Aku, Asuma, dan Kurenai sama-sama merekomendasikan semuanya, yang tentu saja langsung mendapat reaksi keraguan dari seluruh pembimbing dan pengawas ujian juga protes keras dari Umino Iruka.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku mohon maaf jika berbicara tidak pada tempatnya, tetapi sembilan _genin_ yang baru saja direkomendasikan merupakan anak asuhanku di akademi, mereka baru saja lulus menjadi _genin_!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku tahu jika mereka telah berkembang, tapi mengikutkan mereka ujian _chunin_ terlalu dini sekarang ini. Apakah kau mau menghancurkan mereka?"

"Mereka selalu saja mengeluh tentang misi yang ringan dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menantang, menghancurkan mereka sepertinya ide yang bagus untuk menyadarkannya."

"H-Hah?"

"Yah, itu hanya bercanda, tentu saja."

"T-tapi kan-"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Ya, aku tahu kalau mereka adalah muridmu dulu, tapi biar ku beri tau satu hal, dan ini mungkin akan membuatmu marah."

Kurenai menatapku. "Kakashi, hentikan."

"Mereka itu bukan lagi muridmu! mereka adalah bawahanku sekarang, dan kau tak ada hak melarangnya!"

Semuanya tampak nyata di hadapanku. Kau mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganmu kuat-kuat, juga bibirmu yang bergetar menahan diri. Aku menyadari dengan sangat, kau terluka dengan semua perkataanku.

Beruntung, Hokage-_sama_ memutuskan untuk memberikan tes pada seluruh _genin_ pemula itu sehingga sedikit menghapus ketakutan di wajahnya.

Malam sebelum ujian _chunin_ dimulai, aku duduk di atas atap menunggu laporan tentang tes pada _genin_-_genin_ pemula itu.

Iruka menyamar menjadi salah satu _shinobi_ _Amegakure_ dan melakukan tes ringan kepada murid-murid Kakashi. Baik Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura menerima tes itu dengan baik. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Iruka untuk menolak keputusanku.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Memang benar, mereka melewati tesku dengan baik."

"Hmmp."

"Ano, Kakashi-_san_?"

Aku meliriknya singkat. "Ada apa?"

Iruka memejamkan kedua matanya dan membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan aku karena telah berteriak padamu, tidak mempercayai keputusanmu, dan tidak sadar diri bahwa mereka bukan lagi di bawah asuhanku."

Aku menganga di balik maskerku. Sejak aku membentaknya dan mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu, aku selalu terpikirkan untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Tapi, hingga saat ini kata maaf itu tak juga ku ucapkan, dan lihat sekarang! Iruka meminta maaf padaku?

Aku menepuk kepalanya. "Sudah sudah tidak perlu merasa bersalah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Tapi kan?"

Aku tersenyum, yang hanya nampak dari sebelah mataku. "Sudah sudah. Santai saja."

"K-kalau begitu, maukah Kakashi-_san_ makan ramen bersamaku? Sebagai permintaan maafku, ku harap Kakashi-_san_ mau." Iruka menunduk, semburat kemerahan yang sering kali nampak ketika ia tersenyum terlihat sangat jelas dari jarak sedekat ini.

Aku kembali menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Boleh, ayo!"

Iruka tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias, seperti seorang bocah yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

Manis.

Benar juga. Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa setiap ninja di desa ini tidak pernah menceritakan kehebatan Iruka dalam pertarungan. Dia sangat baik, persis seperti yang diberitakan orang-orang.

Ku harap, kebaikannya tak pernah dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang bajingan, dan semoga saja kami selalu baik-baik saja.

Oh, mungkin nanti aku harus berterimakasih kepada Naruto.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Btw, mungkin kalian bosan baca _one_-_shot_ ini, soalnya kebanyakan narasi. Tapi, ku pikir kira-kira seperti inilah kalau pertemuan awal Kakashi dan Iruka dikenang.

Okaylah, _see_ _you_ _later_~


End file.
